


ain't that the reason you're at this club

by callistawolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Island, Clubbing, F/M, OlicityValentinesDaySmutAThon2018, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: Oliver Queen is tired of the clubbing scene but he made his best friend a promise. His best friend, it turns out, really wants to get him laid. Oliver isn't interested... until he sees her.





	ain't that the reason you're at this club

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, fandom! Here's my offering for the Smut a Thon! Of course I was going to participate! I can't wait to read everyone's stories today, it's easily going to be the highlight of my Valentine's Day (my husband has a night class to teach so no going out to dinner for me! boo!). 
> 
> My prompt was "Hey, I'm open minded!" I wasn't sure what to do with this at first, had a hard time finding an idea, but I asked around on Twitter and somehow, this idea transformed into what you see here today. I hope you enjoy!

“Remind me again why you’ve dragged me here tonight?” Oliver Queen asked Tommy Merlyn. They were at Verdant standing near the VIP section, watching the dancers on the dance floor. Technically, the club belonged to both of them but Oliver had left the operations in the very capable hands of his best friend. Oliver was more of a “silent partner”, having invested in getting the nightclub up and running and making the occasional appearance for the benefit of creating buzz in the tabloids. But this was just a run of the mill Saturday night and not a special occasion so Oliver was unsure why Tommy had insisted he be there that night.

“I dragged you here against your will because it’s been six weeks since you broke up with that snake, Susan Williams, and I couldn’t let another weekend go by with you sitting alone in that drafty apartment of yours,” Tommy explained. “It hurts my heart. You’re a good looking man, Oliver, and you aren’t meant to sit at home alone.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m touched that you’re that concerned about my sex life, Tommy, but I promise that I’m fine. I just… don’t really have any desire to enter the dating scene again just yet. Especially not the _night club_ dating scene.”

Tommy grabbed at his chest, affecting an offended expression. “What are you trying to insinuate here?”

“I’m not interested in meeting some woman who goes to a club, Tommy. Not even your fine establishment. I’m… getting older. I want to meet someone who I could get serious about and I’m not going to find that sort of woman _here_.”

“You could,” Tommy argued, even his tone sounded unconvinced.

“No, I couldn’t.”

“Listen, I’m not saying you need to find Miss Right _tonight_ , I just want to get you laid, my friend. Think short term.”

Oliver sighed and sipped at his whiskey. He’d explained to Tommy multiple times that he wasn’t interested in one night stands anymore. That lifestyle wasn’t appealing anymore and hadn’t been since before he’d met Susan.

Tommy talked to him about some meeting he’d had with his father the day before, and Oliver nodded and listened while watching the people around them. Tommy’s father was a piece of work to end all piece of works. The two constantly butted heads over what they thought Tommy should be doing with his life. Malcolm thought Tommy should work with him at Merlyn Global Group, something Tommy was adamant against.

“He keeps bringing _you_ up, as an example of what I _should_ be doing,” Tommy said with a snort. “I swear, I think the man would be happier if you were his son instead of me.”

It was on the tip of Oliver’s tongue to protest Tommy’s statement when something caught his eye. Or rather, _someone_.

Walking into the club was a young, blonde woman. Her red dress was conservative by club standards, but there was something about her that drew his eye. Her fire-engine red lips, the blonde hair tumbling past her shoulders in golden waves. Her legs looked like they were a mile long between the short skirt and those sky-high stiletto heels she was wearing. She wasn’t what he would have called beautiful, she was something _more_ than that. _Captivating_.

“Oliver? Ollie? Hey! Earth to Oliver!”

Oliver jerked his attention back to Tommy who was watching him with a bemused expression. “What?”

“You’ve been staring at something. Or someone. Who was it? Point her out.”

“The girl that just walked in,” he said, pointing in the direction of the doors.

“You mean that gorgeous brunette with the voluptuous curves? Rawr!”

Oliver blinked and realized Tommy was indicating the woman who’d arrived with the blonde he’d been watching. Indeed, she had a friend with her but Oliver hadn’t even noticed her.

“No, the one that’s with her. The blonde.”

“Ahhhh! She’s _cute_. Go say hi!”

“What? No…”

“Oliver! That is literally why I made you come here, so you could go say hi and flirt with a pretty girl. Maybe even take her home. I’m not pushing, I’m just saying.”

“Tommy…”

“Just go say hi!”

“Maybe later.”

Oliver managed to put Tommy off for the better part of an hour. Of course, one of the bartenders came to him with an issue that required his immediate attention so that ate up a good deal of time. Time that Oliver spent drinking another glass of whiskey and keeping a surreptitious eye on the beautiful blonde (who spent most of her time dancing with her friend).

By the time Tommy returned from dealing with whatever it was up in the club office, the blonde was no longer on the dance floor. She was up at the bar, alone now, leaning against the counter and trying to get the attention of the distracted bartender.

“Where’d she go?” Tommy asked, after taking a drink from Oliver’s glass.

“She’s at the bar,” Oliver said.

“I see her,” he replied. “I’m conflicted though. The boss in me is annoyed that an employee of mine isn’t doing a better job of minding the customers, but the horny guy in me can’t help but find her leaning over the bar in that short dress to be a sight I’d like to continue enjoying.”

Oliver swatted his arm. “Don’t talk about her like that.”

Tommy turned wide eyes on him. “You don’t even _know her name_ and you’re already defending her honor? How is it possible that you’re already whipped?”

Oliver chose to ignore him. Which worked for a moment because one of the bouncers came up to them and had a question for Tommy. But as soon as the other man left, his friend turned to him and said, “So are you going to say hi?”

“No.”

“Yes, you are.” Tommy grabbed his arm and started steering him towards the bar. “I’ll be your wingman, make it super easy for you. But I absolutely cannot in good conscience, let this opportunity pass.”

Oliver should have put an end to this. But he had a couple of whiskeys under his belt and was feeling loose and warm and relaxed. Not drunk, not even tipsy, but… mellow. And there was a part of him, a larger part than he felt comfortable admitting, that wanted to see what would happen.

They approached the bar and Tommy slid in between patrons to lean against the counter right next to the blonde woman. “Hey there, gorgeous,” he said, giving her one of his infamous smiles.

Oliver stepped to the counter on her other side but she hadn’t noticed him, yet. Tommy was distracting her, but that was how his friend operated when he was playing wing man. Oliver knew the drill very, very well by now.

“Uh… hi?” she said, uncertainly.

“You look like you could use some help getting a drink,” Tommy said, winking at her.

Oliver couldn’t see her face with her turned away from him but he saw her shift her stance a little and thought maybe she was blushing a little. Interesting.

“Yeah, I think this guy is a little busy,” she said, trying to wave down the bartender again. The guy, his name was Todd, was leaning against the counter, talking to a female patron who’s breasts were spilling out of her low, low cut top. “All I want is a glass of wine and this yahoo is busy flirting.”

Oliver shared a look with Tommy over the woman’s shoulder and he focused on Todd at the other end of the bar. He whistled, loud and sharp, startling everyone in the vicinity and gaining everyone’s attention in an instant.

As soon as Todd saw who had whistled (and Oliver still had authority, even if he wasn’t involved in the day to day running of the club), he hustled over to them, wiping his hands on a towel he’d had slung over his shoulder.

“Yes, boss?” he said.

“Oh, now he’s all business,” the blonde muttered under her breath. She’d turned so Oliver could see her profile and realized she was even more attractive up close than he’d previously thought.

“This lady was trying to order a drink,” Oliver told Todd, giving him a disapproving look.

“And we both saw her trying to flag you down for a good ten minutes with no luck,” Tommy interjected. The girl’s head whipped between the two of them, realizing that not only were they both in charge, but they both knew each other.

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Merlyn… Mr. Queen. I was just—”

“You had your eyes glued to a customer’s cleavage,” Oliver said, “instead of doing your job and serving the others who are here waiting.”

Todd’s face colored and he ducked his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to us,” Tommy said, “apologize to this young lady here.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“Apology accepted,” she said crisply. “Now, can I order my wine?”

“Yes, please, go ahead.” Todd glanced at him and Tommy, the latter nodding at him. “And it’s on the house.”

She smiled. “I’ll have a glass of your house rosé.”

A moment later, a glass of pink wine as placed in front of her and Todd moved off to deal with the other club-goers who were crowding the bar.

She took her wine and the three of them moved away from the bar. Tommy had a hand low on her back and Oliver had to resist the urge to glare at his best friend. “Am I old enough to be a ma’am?” she asked them both, looking adorably consternated.

“Not even remotely,” Oliver assured her.

Tommy lead them to a quieter corner. “Thank you for getting his attention for me,” she said, lifting her wine. “My friend ditched me to go yell at her ex and they’re probably in the alley out back screwing now and while I’m happy for them, I guess, I still got _ditched_ and all I wanted was a drink before I called a Lyft to take me home.”

“You can thank us by giving us your name,” Tommy said smoothly.

“Oh! Felicity. Smoak.”

Oliver smiled and stuck a hand out. “Nice to meet you, Felicity. I’m Oliver Queen. And this is Tommy Merlyn.”

She shifted her glass to her other hand to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you both,” she said. “I take it this is your club?”

“It is,” Tommy said. “Though this one here is busy being CEO and is just a boss in name only.”

“Oh,” she said, and the way she looked at Oliver made his heart thud in his chest. Her cheeks turned pink but he could tell it wasn’t with embarrassment. “I recognize the last name. I used to work for your company.”

“Really? Why not anymore?” Oliver asked.

“I started my own company.”

Tommy let out a low whistle and Oliver had to agree. Her own company? She couldn’t be older than twenty five. Oliver freely admitted that the only reason he was the CEO of Queen Consolidated was because he’d inherited the position when his father retired a couple years ago. He’d shadowed his father for years before that, learning the ropes. It’d taken years to get where he was and he still wasn’t sure he quite had the hang of it. He went to his dad often for advice and leaned on his CFO, Walter Steele, quite liberally.

“Listen, I don’t want to presume or anything, but I just wanted to see if wanted to have a drink or a dance or—” Tommy began, gesturing to Oliver.

Felicity’s eyes bounced between the two of them. Oliver could almost hear her thinking and her eyes widened. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “Oh! You guys are… you want… But I’m… oh wow.”

Oliver tilted his head, both caught by the adorableness of her sputtering and a little confused by what her conclusion was.

“Is that okay? Is that something you’d… like?” he asked her.

She bit her lower lip and her cheeks were a bright pink. “I don’t know, I mean… I’m flattered and, hey, I’m open minded! But I just don’t know if I’m up for a…” She paused and leaned towards them, lowering her voice. “… _threesome_.”

Oliver’s mouth fell open and he looked at Tommy who was sporting a similar expression. He didn’t even know what to _say_ … where had she gotten that impression from?

“Excuse me?” Tommy was finally able to wheeze out.

“Don’t get me wrong. You’re both really attractive and I would absolutely be a fool to turn you down but I’m more of a one on one girl…”

“Wait, wait.” Oliver held up a hand. “We’re not both propositioning you, Felicity.”

“Just one of us,” Tommy supplied.

Felicity’s gaze swung to him. “Oh! Really? Oh my god…” Her pink cheeks turned red. “I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ — I just assumed that you two were together and then you were flirting with me and I thought you were putting the moves on me…”

“Well, we were putting moves on you,” Tommy said. “But just for one of us.”

She blinked. “Okay, so I wasn’t imagining the flirting.” She eyed Tommy and then looked at Oliver a little wistfully. “I think you’re cute, Tommy, and you’re very charming but—”

“It wasn’t Tommy that wanted to spend time with you,” Oliver said, interrupting her.

Now it was Felicity’s turn to gape as her gaze swung to him. “Oh,” she finally said in a small voice.

Tommy clapped Oliver on the back and laughed. “I think you’ve got this one buddy. Didn’t need my help at all. Though… I’m oddly flattered, Ms. Smoak.” He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before winking and sauntering off into the crowd.

“I’m so embarrassed,” she groaned and Oliver barely heard her over the noise from the club but he did.

“Don’t be,” he said. He thought it was pretty amusing, himself. And it only charmed him further. This girl was _different_. And different was good.

“So… you wanted to say hi to me?” she said, drawing out the words in a nearly coy manner. She sipped her wine, watching him over the rim.

Yep. _Adorable_.

“I did,” he admitted. “So… hi.”

She cocked her head to the side, her blonde waves bouncing. “Hi.”

“So I guess I can go now,” he said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were funny too!”

“Too? What else am I?”

She made a show of looking him over. “Well…”

Oliver grinned. “Hey, do you want to get out of here? Go someplace a little quieter?”

Felicity raised an eyebrow and Oliver realized she might be thinking he was suggesting sex. Which… he wouldn’t be _opposed_ to it, but…

“I meant… Big Belly Burger or somewhere. So we can talk. I’d like to get to know you more,” he told her.

He didn’t miss the relief on her face. “Oh good. I could really use a burger.”

Oliver couldn’t contain the bark of laughter that fought it’s way out of his throat. “Well, let’s go get you a burger then.”

“And I suppose getting to know you better is a good thing too,” she added as he lead her through the club. “I better text Dinah that I’m going though, not that she’ll even notice I’m gone.”

Big Belly was just down the street and after Felicity sent her text, he took her hand in his. She didn’t pull away; if anything she moved closer to him as they walked down the sidewalk together.

Big Belly Burger stayed open late to appeal to the nightclub crowd (and the stoners), but the dining room was pretty quiet. Oliver grabbed them a booth next to the window and slid into the seat across from her.

“Do you need a menu?” he asked her, grabbing one of the laminated sheets from behind the napkin dispenser.

Felicity waved it off. “Nope. I have my order memorized.”

He chuckled. “I like a girl who knows what she wants.” And who actually _eats_ , though he didn’t add that.

The waitress came to take their order a minute later. Oliver ordered a Belly Buster Supreme and a strawberry milkshake. Felicity ordered a Belly Buster Junior, fries and a chocolate milkshake.

“Bold choice,” Oliver said as the waitress left.

“A chocolate milkshake is a bold choice? In what world? Chocolate is the standard flavor for milkshakes.”

“Maybe, but strawberry is the _best_ flavor, especially here at Big Belly.”

“That is simply untrue.”

“How do you know? Have you ever ordered strawberry?”

Her lips twisted as she tried not to smile. “No.”

“If you’re nice, I might let you have a taste of mine.”

“Okay. And I suppose I’ll share my fries.”

“I don’t eat fries.”

“People always say that but then they end up stealing my fries.”

Their food arrived shortly after that and Felicity must have been really hungry because she dove right in. Oliver was pretty hungry too; he’d missed dinner that night since he’d come from the office right to the club. So they ate in silence, occasionally grinning at one another over their burgers.

Felicity didn’t speak until she’d finished her burger, which wasn’t terribly large to begin with. Oliver would have needed two Junior burgers to even put a dent in his hunger. But she seems satisfied as she plucked a fry from the basket in front of her and popped it in her mouth.

“Good burger?” he asked her, amused.

“The best. I’ve had burgers from all over the country and I have to say, _these_ are the best.”

“Here, try the shake.” He pushed the tall, frosty glass across the table towards her.

“Mind if I use your straw?” she asked. Oliver shook his head.

She leaned forward, placing her lips around the straw and Oliver was captivated in an instant. Her lips were painted a vibrant red and the sight of them, wrapped around that white straw, stirred something in him. She kept her eyes on him as she drank and he couldn’t tear his gaze away.

Then, as though that wasn’t an engaging enough moment, she closed her eyes as she released the straw and let out a pleased little moan. Oliver felt his pants tighten and he shifted on the hard booth seat to try to relieve the pressure.

“Okay, you’re right. That is an _amazing_ milkshake,” she said. “Help yourself to all the fries you want.”

“If you’d like, we can switch shakes and I’ll finish yours and you can have the rest of this,” he offered, taking a fry from the basket.

Her eyes were wide. “Really? You’d do that?”

Oliver shrugged. “Sure. I like to watch you enjoy it.”

Her cheeks turned pink and he realized how what he’d just said sounded. But he couldn’t take it back, either. It was true. Watching her enjoy that milkshake gave him a thrill like he hadn’t felt in ages.

They chatted as they shared the fries and sipped at their milkshakes. They talked about their families, their childhoods, their education, their jobs… The hour grew later and later until Felicity finally noticed the time on her phone when she picked it up to show Oliver a picture of her mother.

“How did it get so late?” she asked. “It’s almost three in the morning!”

They’d gotten to Big Belly just before midnight. Oliver was surprised he didn’t feel even remotely tired. He was energized by her presence.

“Do you need to get home?” he asked, hoping the answer was no.

“Not really,” she said. “It’s Sunday tomorrow, all I had in mind to do was sleep in. But I can’t remember the last time I was up this late! Not even for work!”

Oliver chuckled. “Me either. But the time with you has flown by like it was nothing at all.”

“Yeah,” she agreed softly and their eyes met. He knew he should let her go… maybe get her phone number and make plans to see her again soon, but he really didn’t want to leave her presence.

“I don’t want this night to end,” he admitted, feeling a little sheepish.

She reached across the table for his hand and he gave it to her. Her fingers slid against his, grasping gently. “Me either.”

“I told Tommy I wasn’t interested in a one night stand,” he muttered, mostly to himself. But Felicity heard him.

“I didn’t come to Verdant tonight for a one night stand either,” she admitted. “But I may have thought of a loophole for both of us.”

He lifted an eyebrow, willing to hear anything. “Do tell.”

“Well… what if its not just one night?” Her smirk was positively feline. “Technically, if we see each other again, then it’s not just _one night_.”

Oliver’s smile grew across his face. “Felicity, you are _brilliant_.”

***

They ended up going to her place, by virtue that it was closer. Oliver drove them in his Porsche and it was a true struggle to keep his eyes (and mind) on the road with her looking so good in the passenger seat. He knew the loophole she’d suggested at Big Belly was mostly a joke, a way to “allow” them to do this, but there was no real pressure to see each other again if they didn’t want to.

But Oliver wanted to. He wanted to see her in his passenger seat many, many more times.

Felicity gave him directions and he was able to find her apartment pretty easily. It wasn’t in the Glades, but it was damn close. Still, it looked like a respectable enough neighborhood and the apartment complex was gated, which made him feel better. She explained that it was close to work; her company had a building just outside of the downtown corridor, and it was just a quick subway ride in for her.

Her apartment was small but colorfully decorated. It looked like _her_ , from the whimsical paintings on the wall, to the potted plants in the living room, to the colorful appliances in the kitchen. Even at three in the morning, the apartment was full of life and light. Just like her.

Oliver wasted no time in taking her in his arms. She’d been about to offer him a drink or some coffee or something, just to break the tension, but he was done dancing around with her. He wanted her. She wanted him.

She met him halfway, her hands on his face and pulling his lips to hers as his own arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest as they kissed. Her breath was hot as it mingled with his and she tasted like heaven. Oliver groaned, immediately intoxicated with _her_.

Felicity released him and stepped back. There was a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes as she reached for his hand and pulled him along after her. Oliver willingly followed after her as she lead him down a short hallway off of her living room and through an open door into her bedroom.

Like the rest of her apartment, it was decorated tastefully but with unexpected pops of color that suited her so perfectly. The bed was all white linens though, beckoning to him like a beacon. But before they could reach the foot of the bed, Felicity stopped him with a hand to his abs. She faced him, her expression flirtatious and intent all at once.

“Felicity? Wha—?”

Before he could finish his question, Felicity slowly dropped down before him, her fingers skating along his flanks and down his legs as she went. Oliver’s throat went dry as he took in the sight of her on her knees before him, her fingers dancing along his legs, looking up at him with desire in her eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked her, a hand automatically going to her head as she began to undo his belt. “You don’t—”

“I’m sure, Oliver,” she said calmly. “Just enjoy.”

She opened his pants, pushing them down his thighs a little and then reached inside his boxers to where he was already mostly hard. For her. As soon as he felt her soft fingers on his shaft, Oliver let his head fall back and a moan escaped his throat. Her touch was firm but gentle, handling him so unlike how he handled himself and he had to lift his head and look down at her, make that eye contact again. She stroked him a few times and just like that he was hard as nails.

He swore under his breath, making Felicity smirk a little as she moved her hands from his dick and to his thighs, where his muscles bunched as she scraped her nails lightly over the skin there. Before he could even gasp her name, her lips closed over the head of his cock and all he could do was surrender to her touch and just… _feel_.

She bathed his shaft with her tongue, stroking every vein, every groove, every inch of him until Oliver swore his eyes were going to roll into the backs of his head. When she took him fully into the warmth of her mouth, he moaned her name and his fingers tightened in her hair. He struggled not to hold her head, move it or even tug on her hair too hard, but it was difficult. The baser, more primal side of himself wanted to take hold of her head and thrust his length into her mouth, into her throat and just…

“Fuuuuuuck,” he gasped. No sooner had he even thought about her taking him so deep than she did that very thing. His cock bumped the back of her throat and then _squeezed_ and Oliver saw stars.

Then, she worked him hard and fast and firm, her lips tight around him as she bobbed and Oliver could feel the sizzle in his balls, the tingle chasing up his body that foretold his climax.

“Felicity, I’m gonna— You gotta stop, baby, or this’ll be over too soon,” he told her breathlessly.

She released him with a pop and the cold air hitting his dick, after being in the hot warmth of her mouth, made him swear again. She winked at him as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to curve of his hip, the hard ridge of muscle there.

Oliver helped her to her feet, taking her hands in his. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue and the eroticism of that, of his taste mingled with hers, made him groan and grab at her waist, pulling her tight against him. He reached behind her for the tag of her zipper and found it. He pulled it down and Felicity aided him by wriggling out of her dress and kicking it, and her heels, aside.

Then, he moved them swiftly, lifting her up and depositing her in the center of the bed. Felicity bounced a little, giggling as he shucked his shirt and kicked his boxers and pants the rest of the way off. He got hung up on his shoes briefly, having to toe those off before he could finally be rid of the last of his clothes.

Felicity lay on the bed, surrounded by white, her blonde hair fanned around her head and her creamy skin on display… all she wore was a skimpy scrap of black lace serving as underwear and Oliver growled at the sight of that darkness against her paleness. He retrieved a condom from his pants pocket and quickly fit it on his dick, giving it a stroke while he looked her over again, from head to toe. She winked and crooked a finger at him.

He moved onto the bed next to her and ran a finger underneath the waistband of the underwear, enjoying how her skin broke out in goosebumps at his light touch. He bent over her, running his lips along those goosebumps, enjoying how she trembled. Then, he drew the lace down, over her mound, down her legs until he was able to toss it aside.

Felicity shifted while he looked at her, taking his fill of the sight of her supple curves. “You look stunning,” he told her, his voice raspy.

“Says the Greek god,” she murmured with a smile. “C’mere.”

She didn’t need to ask him twice as he moved up to blanket her body with his. She arched underneath him, the stiff peaks of her nipples brushing against his chest. He kissed her, long and deep before lifting up a little and resting on his arm while his other hand stroked down the line of her body. With his knee, he nudged her legs apart and then slipped his hand between her thighs, stroking at her soft folds. She was already wet but he wanted to make sure she was ready.

Oliver was good with his hands and he put that skill to use as he teased her arousal higher. Her breaths came harder, her moans louder as he circled her clit and dipped a finger into her entrance. Her muscles grasped at him but he retreated, continuing his teasing until she began to writhe and shift her hips against his hand.

Only when she started to pant his name did he press a finger inside of her, then two. Then three. By then, she was drenched with arousal and his fingers slid in easily, even as her walls tried to keep him snug inside of her body. Oliver leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder, muffling his own groan. He couldn’t wait to bury himself inside her welcoming body.

His fingers located the spot in front of her that her crying out his name and grabbing at his arm, at his shoulder. “That’s it,” he told her encouragingly. “Let go, baby. Let me see you come apart.”

“Oh, shit!” she cried. “Oliver!”

He kept up his thrusts until she shouted out her release, her body clenching tightly and then spasming around his fingers. She arched her back as she held herself stiffly, her legs shaking. Finally, she dropped onto the bedspread, sweaty and breathing hard and Oliver removed his fingers gently, kissing along her collarbone and darting his tongue out too lick at the sweat there.

“Wow,” she gasped.

“You’re incredible,” he told her. “That was gorgeous.”

“I hope to do it again,” she replied, reaching for him.

Oliver happily obliged, moving over Felicity and encouraging her to spread her legs further for him. Her thighs gripped his hips as he rubbed his cock through her soaked folds. The sensation of her juices coating him made him feel a little dizzy so he grounded himself by kissing her lips again, letting her nibble at his, stroking his tongue alongside hers.

When they were both breathless (but he had more of his head about him again), Oliver reached down to position his cock at her entrance. Felicity strained against him, trying to flex her hips but he was holding her pinned.

“Please…” she said with a whimper.

He wanted it every bit as badly as she did. Slowly, Oliver pressed inside, feeling his cock spreading her folds and getting swallowed by body. She was so warm and wet and snug around him that it felt like coming home. Oliver groaned, biting his lip as he filled her and Felicity echoed his noises with her own, her hands clutching at his back.

“Fuck, you feel good,” he moaned before mouth at her neck.

“You do too,” she returned, her voice husky.

“I’m not going to be able… to do this just once.”

“No…no one night… stand then?”

“Fuck no.”

Her chuckle was cut off as he found a particular spot under her ear that made her cry out and her pussy clench tighter around him. He didn’t get to add that he was going to need _years_.

Oliver continued his slow pace, drawing out and then pushing back in until he felt Felicity dig her nails into his shoulders. “Please,” she moaned. “ _Harder_.”

“If you want me to go harder,” Oliver said, panting, “I’ll probably go faster too. Which means this is going to be over sooner.”

“Please… Shit… Oliver…” she said, her voice choked.

“Touch yourself for me,” he instructed roughly as his hips stuttered. He was holding onto his control by a very thin thread. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he could feel the tingles in his spine, the pleasure demanding release.

Felicity reached between them, he felt the backs of her fingers against his abs as she felt down to where they were joined together. Then, he felt her touch brush against his cock as he pulled out of her and he didn’t even try to bite back the moan that burst out of him. He wished he could see her touching her self, teasing her clit, and made a vow that he would ask her to sometime. For the moment, the image in his mind of her busy fingers was enough to unleash the beast within him.

His hips plunged faster now, harder and Felicity’s cries grew louder. He could feel her walls fluttering and her whole body trembled. She was on the verge and he just needed to tip her over the edge so that he could join her in bliss.

“Felicity… come for me. Come on, baby. I need you to come,” he pleaded. Lowering his head, he kissed along her neck until he found that spot that had her writhing before again. He used his tongue and teeth and lips until she was screaming, her body stiffening for a moment underneath his.

Then she released, her walls squeezing him as the rest of her arched underneath him. He held her tight, fucking her through the tremors as they both rode out her shattering climax together. Once he felt her start to relax, he allowed himself to reach for his own pleasure.

The band that had tightened within him finally snapped and Oliver thrust his hips two more times before stilling. He filled the condom with his release as he moaned into Felicity’s sweat-dampened shoulder. She held him tight, whispering soft things in his ear and stroking his hair.

Oliver moved off of her, falling to the side while he fought to catch his breath. Felicity turned with him, curling into his side and he felt her lips at his chest and shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her there. He needed to get up, dispose of the condom and clean up a little, but for now, he just wanted to hold her like this, listening to her breathing even out and feel his own heartbeat sync with hers.

“We’re definitely doing that again,” Felicity said after a long moment. She sounded sleepy, content.

“I’m so glad you think so because I completely agree,” he replied. “I’m going to get up, throw this condom away and I’ll be a back in a moment. Don’t move an inch, okay?”

He could see her smiling in the dimness of the bedroom. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Oliver dealt with his business quickly and hurried back to Felicity’s bed. She’d crawled under the covers and pulled them down for him on the other side of the bed. Oliver crawled gratefully in next to her and pulled her up against him. Her body formed to his as though they were missing puzzle pieces, finally reunited. Oliver pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Is it okay if I stay here tonight?” he asked.

“I’ll be mad if you don’t,” she admitted.

“Good.” Another kiss. He was getting sleepy, now that he was warm and comfortable here with her in his arms. “We’ll talk tomorrow,” he promised. “But I’m taking you out on a proper date tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait,” she said, yawning.

Together, they drifted off to dreams of many, many more dates to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can also catch me on [Tumblr](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/callistawolf).


End file.
